Dirty Little Secrets
by XxSynergisticEffectxX
Summary: So here I was, the traitor of Team 7 - the dirty little secret of an otherwise impeccable team between the 4th Hokage's legacy and the 5th Hokage's student - left to bleed out on the trail I'd left down so many years before. My vision began to blur, I could taste my own vomit, and there was a shrill ringing in my ears but then I felt a pair of hands on me, little hands.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so I uploaded this earlier and was completely horrified with my lack of introduction, some blank spots in the story etc. So for those of you who read this (which was a lot by the way so thank you!) I will post another chapter tonight. I'm not too sure how long this will be but I need you guys to keep me updated with reviews and whatnot please! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any related characters, blah blah blah. I hope you enjoy! :-)_

I walked, well limped, back through the gates of my childhood home. I was bleeding profusely, but I couldn't find Sakura on the battlefield that had, at some point, shifted to the forests pretty far away from the village. I couldn't find Sakura to heal me, I figured she was still with the Dobe, so here I was, the traitor of Team 7 - the dirty little secret of an otherwise impeccable team between the 4th Hokage's legacy and the 5th Hokage's student - left to bleed out on the trail I'd left down so many years before. My vision began to blur, I could taste my own vomit, and there was a shrill ringing in my ears but then I felt a pair of hands on me, little hands. "Hold on mister! My mom is coming to help you!" Then everything went black.

"It was a very good thing you did saving him Kushina, but you were supposed to be in the bunkers with your teacher! What if you got hurt! Do you not realize THAT'S what would've killed me instead of the war! But, I'm glad you're okay, come here." I opened my eyes, which hurt like hell okay, to see Sakura embracing a little violet haired girl. The girl was crying and from what I could tell from her shaking form so was Sakura.

Who seemed to sense my stare as she immediately straightened and pat the girl's head before turning to me,"Are you in pain?"

I nodded and pointed to my ribcage and she administered a higher dosage of pain medicine.

"Hi mister! I'm the one who saved you! Well it was my mommy but I found you! You're welcome!" The dark purple haired girl climbed onto my bed am pointed directly in the middle of my forehead. She had onyx eyes similar to mine, and it wasn't until I saw Sakura's pained gaze that I knew.

Soon enough Naruto came and visited, taking the little girl with him when he left. He turned to Sakura, nodded then took his leave promising the girl ramen.

"How old?" I broke the silence.

"She's 5."

"Ah." I remembered that night well. She had just finished changing into the beautiful woman she was now an she was on a solo mission, collecting medicinal herbs from the Suna when I came across her. I could feel the hate. She wanted nothing from me. So of course that made me want her more. And we played a game of cat and mouse that apparently ended with her being impregnated with my child. When I saw her again it had been years so it made sense that I never knew, and of all of the rumors of Tsunade's disciple being pregnant I figured the Shizune girl had gotten lucky - how ironic.

"I won't tell her."

"What?"Anger and fear bubbled in my chest as I narrowed my eyes at the short woman before me.

"You are NOT her father as far as I'm concerned. Stay away from her and I. She needs nothing from you."

"Besides a proper father figure." She snorted and shook her head when a familiar form burst into the room.

"YOU'RE OKAY. WHERE'S KUSHINA?" It was the dog-boy. I forget his name.

"She's with Naruto, Kiba" ah so Kiba it was,"calm down. I see you're perfectly fine."

"Thanks to you of course." He winked and pounced on her, tickling her, laughing like they were drunk.

I cleared my throat and the two broke apart like a couple of teenagers being caught doing something dirty - it wasn't far off.

He scratched the back of his head, whispered something in her ear before he sauntered off to find someone else's betrothed to put his mutt hands all over.

Well, she wasn't my betrothed but she would be soon enough.

"Sa-" I was cut off by a small explosion outside of the widow, but it wasn't a bomb, it was..fireworks?

Then the small girl ran back inside the room squealing and pointing outside, "Look what daddy did! Look look look mommy look!"

Sakura did as the little girl said and smiled, nodding,"I see. They're very beautiful."

But what I was still stuck on was the daddy part. Excuse me?

"Just like you and your daughter yeah." That voice sent a tremor of hate and disgust down my spine and I was poised to attack when an all too family chakra hit a few pressure points and I was left a heap on the bed.

"You're suppose to be-"

"Well I'm not, yeah." He cut me off, picking up Kushina who somehow didn't notice the little skirmish or the deadly aura that was quickly filling the room and began to play with his hand mouths, smiling as they made faces at her.

"Sasuke. You will not just walk into Kohana acting like you own the place. You have a lot of explaining to do to the new elders," she checked my vitals again before pulling the blonde idiot out of the room by his collar,"now if you'll excuse us." I was left to think about what just happened when the door quietly clicked shut.

What. The. Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

I began to recap the events of today in my head: I had almost died, woke up in the hospital, found out Sakura and I had a kid, only to find out she hates me, and the kid calls Deidara (who I thought was long gone) daddy. What.

The door clicked open and I was about to demand answers from Sakura when I saw that it was Naruto.

"Teme."

"Tch," I smiled (INWARDLY of course), "dobe."

"Sakura was abandoned by the village when it was public knowledge that she was pregnant with your kid. Ew, by the way. Then two years later she showed up with Kushina in one hand and his hand in the other. But he couldn't stay because the Akatsuki would hurt her. So he left but stayed a double agent for us, you see." He wasted no time explaining what in the hell was happening.

But thinking abou tit it all made sense. Why he hated me so much when I had joined in Itachi's place. Why he never would accept me as a partner on a mission. Why he had fought so hard against me.

"How is he alive? He blew up. He killed himself in a futile attempt to kill me." Adding the futile made me feel a bit better, I was still better than he was.

"Sakura was there. As soon as you left she pieced him together and saved him. She was going to sacrifice herself using a jutsu she learned from Granny Chiyo but somehow she didn't die. She said something about sacrificing her "Inner" but we still don't know what she meant by that, so we just let it go. But anyway! There's no way you're gonna be Hokage and you better believe it! That spot is reserved for me!" It was admirable how happy of a person he was and switched topics so easily. And apparently I wasn't the only one who thought so. Sakura couldn't contain her laugh as she walked into the room, holding my chart and new bandages for my wounds.

"Hinata is in a giant fuss trying to find you Naruto. It seems you forgot that you were supposed to meet her at the Huuyga compound about half an hour ago." We both chuckled (well mine was more of a snort) at the look of realization and fear on his face and at how quickly he made an exit mumbling goodbyes and how he was so dead. He was never gonna change. Always the dead-last he was as a kid.

"Everything he said was true." She broke the silence as she un-wrapped my injuries.

"Do you love him?" Her pace broke for a milli-second, it would've gone unnoticed if i I didn't have my trained eyes.

She smiled up at me,"Yes. He saved me, no he saved both Kushina and I, from Kami knows what. I was off in the woods, about six months pregnant trying to ward off a group of rouge-nin with dull kunai when he saved me, brought me to an old woman near who I lived with, she helped me give birth and taught me domestic skills because apparently my cooking was just that bad, and every now and then Deidara-kun would stop in, checking on us, training with me. Then one day he just decided that I didn't deserve what happened to me and stormed off to Kohana and the next thing I know the corrupt elders were dead, I was reinstated and those who opposed dealt with him and Naruto." She laughed then added,"I named her after Naruto's mother because when he found out I was pregnant he made me promise I would." Her eyes glazed over with nostalgia.

"Hn." My voice cracked and I hated myself for it. She finished dressing my wounds in silence. Suddenly he yanked away from me and moved towards the door to my room.

"I don't understand why you're so upset. Now I won't annoy you anymore Sasuke-kun." Her voice dripped with malice. "DEIDARA STOP EAVESDROPPING THAT IS SO RUDE!" Then her chakra infused hand made contact with his head...through the door.

"I WAS MAKING SURE THE BASTARD WASN'T TRYING ANYTHING YEAH! AND BESIDES GRANDMA WANTS TO SEE US!"

"GRANDMA?!" Another voice, Tsunade's filled the hospital. It was so obvious where Sakura got her temper...or at least who made if worse. "COME HERE YOU BLONDE BRAT!"

"I'M SORRY YEAH! MUCH LOVE FOR MY FUTURE MOTHER-IN-LAW YEAH!"

She stormed off after him, Sakura in tow. The whole scene was a testament at how at home he was. How much everyone accepted him. It made me sick.

_ Okay guys? What do you think? Lemme know okay? :)_


End file.
